One Last Wish
by FoxyDrag
Summary: Wishes are the most powerful thing in the world, a young dragonet learns this as his favourite fairy tale becomes reality. (No cover yet)
1. Chapter 1

There once lived a legendary SeaWing with a unique ability to grant wishes. Upon the uproar of the news a fierce, selfish queen attempted to capture the dragon in order to grant her evil wishes. Time and time again the dragon fled, narrowly evading the queen's grasp. The evil queen grew tired and chased him down herself. After capturing the dragon she wished for the land to become deserted. The land became as she wished, deserted, lacked of prey. Enraged by the desolate land the mythical dragon used its power to reverse the wish and save the land, disappearing from sight, with one last wish…

A book slammed shut by a large fully grown SeaWing, he'd sat on his haunches reading the story to his younger son. The son looked satisfied with the story so far. With a small chirp the dragonet protested.

"Then what!?." The young one jumps up at his father barely reaching his neck. "He came back right?" The father gave him a reassuring look.

"Maybe, no one ever saw him after that." His father replies as he leans down to his son letting him lean on his muzzle with his paws. He giggles with approval. "It's best you rest now little one." The small dragonet's expression sank. A rumble shook the ground below them.

"Father? What was that?" The dragonet curled up slightly by his father. The father looked around, his head darting around the room.

"Nothing son." He lied. Abruptly the ceiling caved in followed but a father's screams of agony.

"Father!" The dragonet's head shot up, panting heavily he looked around. After a few moments he steadied his breathing and let out a mournful sigh. "Just a dream." A soft padding of footsteps drew nearer as a small, thin, feminine SeaWing with shiny blue scales drew close, her head looked in his direction.

"Again, same as last time?" The dragon questioned. He nodded slowly. Her face dropped slightly and she trotted close to him and sat beside him, rubbing her wing slightly against his for sympathy.

"Thanks Oceana." He looked up and smiled in appreciation for her company, her talons tapped lightly in sync with her tail. A large smile beamed on her muzzle.

"Just thought I'd tell you Wish, your uncle told me to come get you, something about a present for you." At the word of present Wish's ears perked up.

"For me?" He asked somewhat surprised, no one ever had anything for him, the only dragons he knew were his uncle and Oceana. This got him thinking, what could it be?

"Well, it's something, I'll guide you to him." Oceana jumped up slightly energetic, her tail waving from side to side. "Well come on lazy butt." She began racing to exit the room but stopped suddenly and looked back at Wish to see he hadn't moved at all, his head hung low. Her positive expression left and was replaced with a frown. She walked back to him and sat by him again. "Wish…" she leaned her head low to poke him with her muzzle. "I know it's tough but.." she stopped talking again as she placed a paw over his. He looked up at her, sorrow riddling all over him. "You've got us." she tries smiling to see if that broke his bad mood.

"Oceana.." Wish spoke. "It means a lot you're here but.. These were my parents." he lowered his head back down letting out a large sigh. "I know you lost yours.. Sorry this got off topic, let's go see uncle." he gets up abruptly shooing Oceana's paw off of went to leave the room and was happy the Oceana came hopping along next to him, occasionally brushing her wing against his. Outside the room seemed rather lighter than Wish's room, the sun blaring through tiny holes in the den, with every few steps the sun travelled into Wish's eyes. "So, where is he?" he turned his head to meet Oceana's.

"He's in his normal spot, doing uncle stuff." She replies with a bit of quirk.

"Oh so he's picking flowers again." Wish sarcastically smirked hoping she'd get his joke. Oceana cackled and smirked alongside him. Wish's uncle probably could've heard them.

"That again Wish? When will you stop joking about that?" Oceana managed to cough out over her tremendous laughter. Sunlight flashed over the two soon enough as they ventured outside onto the smooth green grass of the small, barely noticeable village. "What a nice day! Not that i haven't ran in it's essence already." Oceana smirked as they bounced around the grass.

"You know, it's good to have a hyperactive one around." Wish states as he stares up to the sky, taking in its clear blue beauty. "Would've been lonely." he looks back at the ground and slowly to his left to see two small stone slates with small engravings on them. He pondered his way over and sat down on his haunches admiring them. The left slate wrote, 'forever tackling the fierce waves' followed by 'our dearest Storm.' Below that slate lay a bouquet of blue flowers symbolising the fallen SeaWing. Oceana came beside Wish hoping he'd be okay in the presence of his parents graves.

"I bet you miss them huh." Oceana spoke as she nudged his side with her wing. Wish looked at her smiling.

"Yeah." He replies looking towards his mother's slate. "I do, but they died protecting what they loved." Oceana looked at him, seemingly already knowing what he was referring to.

"AHOOY!" A loud voice boomed behind the two. The previously calm dragonets turned startled at the voice, a large dragon with exceptionally bad balance stood behind the two. "Why don't you two love ducks come say morning?" Wish chuckled at the sight, still as old and as terribly balanced as the day before. Before he knew it Oceana bounced over to him.

"Well morning Mr Tide." Oceana chirped looking up to him.

"You silly one!" He joked. "Just refer to me as 'Uncle'." The booming dragon turned out to be Wish's uncle.

"I know sir, err I mean uncle." Oceana stutters as she raised a paw to nervously scratch her neck. Tide boomed out a chuckle.

"And it's good afternoon to you Wish, you've slept in again, Oceana's been swimming again, right up and down the coast!." He turned looking out to the place he called home before looking back at Wish. "Anyway, i thought I'd give you this." Tide reached into a small worn down satchel and pulled out a small wooden amulet with a tiny pendant encrusted into the centre of it. Tide chuckled slightly before holding it out to Wish. "She would've wanted you to have it." Wish carefully took the amulet and propped it around his neck, letting it slump down. He peered over back to the slates before turning back towards Tide again.

"Thank you." Wish held back some tears as this was this only thing of remembrance he had now. "It means an awful lot." Oceana walked up to his side, softly brushing her wing against his.

"Now you two hooligans better not get in trouble today, i heard Queen Coral will be on a visit, she always tends to stop by every once in awhile." Tide huffs with his head held high.

"And that's why he picks flowers." Oceana silently whispers to Wish and they both share silent giggles.

"Off you go now." Tide pretended he didn't hear their joke and trotted past the two and into the house.

The sun was already past its midpoint journey, Oceana didn't seem to care that the day was reaching its end, she plopped herself onto her haunches and watched the sun. It seemed she'd already done everything she wanted to by the time Wish woke up.

"Wish?" She spoke softly looking back at him. Wish knew what she wanted, as if the two telepathically spoke. Wish sat down next to her, also admiring the sunset. "Do you think this'll last forever?" She asked softly.

"I, certainly wish it will." Wish replies looking out into the distant waves of the water. But wish is all they could do, and wish was their only hope now, as a dark evil approaches...


	2. Chapter 2

A calm time of silence was abruptly brought to an end when a long shriek of terror sounded. Startled Oceana and Wish looked in the general direction in which the shriek came from. "What was that?" Oceana tugged onto Wish softly looking right at him.

"I'm not quite sure, should we check it out? Maybe some dragon is hurt." Wish replied starting to rise from his haunches. Oceana nods and quickly rises only to race towards the sound, Wish following close behind." A voice sounded.

"WHERE ARE THEY!?" A large thud followed after. "TELL ME OR YOU'RE DEAD!" Oceana peeked over at the commotion and stared, eyes wide open in horror. A ferocious looking SandWing with sharp and bloody claws stood over a mangled body of a SeaWing. Wish looked also with the same level of shock.

"What's a SandWing doing here?" Oceana panicked slightly. Wish looked around, almost wondering why no one else had came to see what had happened.

"I'M WARNING YOU OLD TIMER!" The SandWing clearly running out of patience rolled its eyes and sighed to the silence of the SeaWing. With a quick swing the neck of the SeaWing rotated around with a piercing snap. The body dropped to the floor, the SandWing walking away procrastinating inaudible things to himself. The SandWing swiftly turned left in the direction of Oceana and Wish. It sniffed lightly. "I thought I smelt something." It said aloud. "COME OUT!" The dragon yells out. "Or do I have to come to you." It turns to the area Oceana and Wish were hiding. Wish was trembling heavily, his paws jittering around in the soil below, as he tried to re-adjust himself he fell...Right into the view of the SandWing.

The SandWing paused suddenly its piercing gaze staring down at Wish. A small chuckle turned into a larger one as the SandWing burst into uncontrollable laughter. _Clearly insane_. Wish thought as he stayed on the ground hoping the SandWing would not attack.

"You make it so easy to find you." The SandWing ended its laugh and wavered its way towards Wish, upon instinct Oceana jumped in front of Wish and leaped towards the SandWing, her claws extended. The SandWing saw her early and a large smile emerged, followed by a menacing chuckle. One swipe was all it took, one swipe sent Oceana flailing away, crashing down onto the soil, blood scattering below her. The large claw of the SandWing created a masterpiece of pain. Three large gaping slashes were torn into her. Screams of agony followed from Oceana as her blood flowed out ceaselessly. "How cute, putrid dragonet." The SandWing looked back to Wish with a 'I can't wait to do this to you' look on its face, a deadly smile shone from cheek to cheek. It leaned down and slithered its snake like tongue around.

"Who… Why?" Wish managed to erupt some confidence, but barely any. The SandWing threw

itself onto its back laughing hysterically. Its laugh was quickly silenced and its jaw was pried shut by none other than Tide. A small smile came from Wish as his uncle came to the rescue.

"Listen here you lizard, I'm about to.." Tide was silenced and began gasping as the SandWing jabbed its tail inside Tide's sides. The SandWing threw him off and pinned him down.

"Tide, Tide… Tide, so this is where you've been? Hiding my precious cargo." Its tail jabbed Tide again.

"You've been such a nuisance, but it ends here." The SandWings tail slide close to Tide's neck. "Such wasted breath." With a large push Tide found the strength to push the SandWing off of him and reverse the pin. Tide looked over to Wish.

"GET OCEANA AND RUN!" Tide demanded, Wish had never heard such desperation in his voice. Wish was frozen in place staring at the two dragons fighting each other, he then looked over to Oceana, her wounds bleeding and her breathing heavy. "GO!" Wish looked back his eyes beginning to water. Wish saw the desperation of Tide and he turned to run towards Oceana, behind him were the sounds of the dragons clawing and slashing at each other. Wish grabbed Oceana, luckily she wasn't too heavy. Her eyes barely open were focused on Wish before closing falling unconscious.

Wish made a run for the small cabin he lived in and ran towards his uncle's room. He put Oceana down carefully before lifting up a small trapdoor and pushed Oceana gently down. Before leaving he thought of his uncle. Was he alive? Did he know the assailant? He had no time to ponder and he zipped into the underground passage, beneath the cabin. He quickly closed the door above him. He didn't have to worry about the SandWing finding it. The door was completely hidden. Behind him Oceana lay panting heavily on the ground, her wounds big for her body. They needed help and quick. Wish had to move onward if he were to save her from certain death.

"Please be okay." He silently spoke to her even though she couldn't hear him. He picked her up again and walked onward down the passage, there seemed to be no end to the passage, the only consolation was that they were away from the SandWing. The walls didn't generate a sense of accomplishment as they all seemed the same, Wish just felt he was getting nowhere. A small groan from Oceana told him to stop for a moment. He lightly put her down and sat by her, hoping she'd wake up and be alright. But she didn't, the blood she was losing was catastrophic. It kept pouring out.

Suddenly a loud roar enveloped the air. Wish could've sworn that the SandWing was hunting them down relentlessly. _Oh no, we need to go._ He thought to himself as he carefully pulled Oceana into his arms and began moving again. A loud crashing noise grew closer and closer. Filled with anxiety Wish had no choice but to keep going, clutching onto his hopes that he'd find something of use. And there it was, a light, the crashing of water. A cave in a waterfall. Wish raced over to it hoping they were safe. Then he reached it and put Oceana down in a safe spot. Many things raced through Wish's head, but none more than the injured friend before him. The thoughts became too much and his eyes started tearing up before the tears dropped like the waterfall next to them.

A small clanking noise grew close, and closer. Wish looked up slowly in fear to see a SandWing much their size with a venomous looking stinger at the end of their tail and a prosthetic fore leg.

"What are you doing here?" It demanded.


	3. Chapter 3

~Queen StarStriker~

~Soon after the events of the attack on Wish~

In the cold wretches of a castle, far deep in unknown territory, howls of deep agonising pain swept through the castle. Awakening a false queen. She picked herself up, the robe she'd wear laid isolated close by. He must be back. She thought to herself, her head rising tall and proud. Let's see if he brought anything back.

"HYENA!" She bellows, guards straightening their posture as the queen trots down the hall, a small scorpion like amulet waving around her neck. "HYENA!" She bellows again. No answer. Just agonising yells. Putrid SandWing, he'd be no better without ears. Then, a door slams open followed by mournful cries and inaudible words. The queen turns expecting a prisoner to be wriggling under Hyena's claws. But none stood her eyes. Hyena mumbled, slightly limping towards the queen before bowing. The queen didn't show emotions for a moment.

"M-mistress." Hyena rose his head looking up to the queen, his piercing black eyes not fazing the queen. "Look, look what he did." Hyena rose up alert fore leg which seemed to end in a bloody mess.

"Dear Hyena, haven't I told you that a loss of limb means nothing?" The queen mutters fakely sympathising with Hyena abruptly before slamming his head to the ground with one strong paw. Soon after a NightWing slipped out of the nearby shadows, and quite literally, in fact it was quite terrifying. But not for the queen. "ShadowDancer dear." The queen smirks.

"You called mistress?" The NightWing bows, smiling at the queen. "What would you desire oh great highness?"

"Could you please bring Hyena to the animus we have under our special arrangement?" StarStriker smirks.

"The SandWing?" ShadowDancer questions. "I'm afraid the castle has not seen his presence all day-" a large stomp stops him in his tracks.

"He's what?!" She roars out throwing the whimpering Hyena away.

"Not here." The NightWing replies. The queen roared out in a fit. "However." The NightWing carried on. A beady eye from the queen laid sight on ShadowDancer she stopped her fit abruptly staring coldly at ShadowDancer.

"What?" StarStriker replies, her voice somewhat filled in some kind of hope. ShadowDancer reached out into a pouch he kept securely wrapped around his waist and pulled out a strange orb, inside it looked like it was covered in shadows.

"Ooooh, so this is one of those NightWing treasures?" StarStriker purred as she tried to grab it but merely missing as ShadowDancer moved it out of her reach causing the queen to pout.

"No no. No touchie. This artifact uses the three moons and astrological atmosph-" ShadowDancer began to go into one of his elaborate teachings about the deep history of animus objects only to be interrupted.

"Yeah yeah. Stars, space, cosmos. Yeah i get it." StarStriker flailed her forelegs around mockingly like she didn't care about the deep history. "Can we get on with what it does?" The queen pouts again, even with the pouting she was not one to like waiting. ShadowDancer rolls his eyes and sighs, as large dark cloud puffing out of his throat.

"Well, it gives us a map of Phyrria and locates every animus dragon, ooh and it shows their names above their heads!" ShadowDancer chuckled slightly staring deep into StarStriker's menacing eyes.

"WHAT USE IS A MAP OF EVERY…." StarStriker was about to throw a fit about what she thought she heard but realised what he said. "Actually, your little NightWing gizmo might help after all." StarStriker stares deep into the orb, watching the shadows swirl around each other in an endless loop. "But how does it show us the animus' locations, are we supposed to stare deep into the orb hoping some NightWing phenomenon happens?" One thing the queen had forgotten was Hyena who was still there whimpering on the floor.

"Try wishing!" He mocks in a coy voice. "I heard that works!" The queen twisted around noticing the thin smile on Hyena.

"I've had enough of you." She jabbed her eyes at Hyena. "ShadowDancer, take him to his normal place, let us see him smiling after another attempt." She smirks from cheek to cheek as she watched Hyena's face flatten and slump down.

"Yes your majesty." ShadowDancer did not dare question his queen, neither what she meant by 'attempt', he could only wonder the horrors it could be when he saw Hyena's reaction. He bravely trotted over to Hyena who was still marooned on the ground, growling at him.

"GET AWAY FROM ME YOU FIEND!" Hyena roared out, almost lashing out at ShadowDancer who went in to grab him only to be stopped. Hyena roared as a green like liquid convulsed from his missing limb, it piled upon itself and more convulsed out with no seamless end to it. ShadowDancer stuttered backward, his jaw hanging wide open, the horrific sight unfolding in front of him was only made creepier but StarStriker's psychotic laughter. It said it all in ShadowDancer's eyes, he knew nothing about what was happened. He wondered, why did the queen seem so insanely happy?

"What is he doing?!" ShadowDancer yelled out, most of his voice riddled in confusion, the rest in fear. He'd never witnessed anything like this before, the poison in Hyena was forging back a paw he'd lost. Eventually the paw reformed and the scales came back, good as new.

"AHAA!" Hyena let out a triumphant yell. Sudden applause came em from the queen. If only he'd done that sooner. The queen thought to herself.

"It's about time that putrid animus pulled off some 'real magic'." StarStriker snorted. "But not matter, Hyena.." Hyena pulls his attention to the queen, his red burning eyes darting at hers, his smile glued into one terrifying position. "How about a test?" The queen motioned her head towards ShadowDancer and before ShadowDancer could question Hyena bolted towards him, claws extended aiming for his chest.

What soon followed was howls of pain and agony. Hyena was monstrously clawing him to pieces whilst StarStriker, the false queen watched pleasantly.

"When you're done with him dump him somewhere." StarStriker ordered, she trotted over to ShadowDancer and removed the orb of shadows from his claws. "Where you're going it's not like you'll need this, I don't need you to figure out where he is, putrid NightWing." Under her breath a cold smile stuck out. A smile that showed her dark, sinister intentions. ShadowDancer was helpless as the raging SandWing tore him to shreds. An ultimate betrayal.


	4. Announcement

Writer's Announcement:

For those confused by the time skip don't worry, it's just the style of writing I am going for. Don't fret, next chapter will return to Wish and stuff. I just wanted to put a unique spin and introduce the villain in her glory. I hope y'all understand.

-Fox


End file.
